Feelings that Lie Beneath the Mask: Yona & Joo-Doh
by Brunetteangel95
Summary: Requested One-Shot. Inside the mind of the quick tempered Sky Tribe General leaves us all a little surprised. These "Feelings" mentioned in Chapter 90 are much more than they appear.


"You're not going to scream at me if I go to a stand by myself, are you?" He could hear the princess say, her tone borderline sarcastic as they walked together through the crowded village.

"Just behave yourself and I won't have to." His response was gruff as usual. The Sky General could hear the princess merely sigh beside him as people began to crowd more and more into the street.

"You know.. As a princess there are times when I would just like to blend in..." Everywhere they walked people could be heard whispering.

 _Who is that person with General Joo-Doh?_

 _Is that a woman who is courting him?_

 _Ehhh? He's such an intimidating, hot-tempered man.. Who could put up with someone like him?_

The whispers of the village people reached the ears of the two of them as they continued down the busy street. He could hear Yona giggle at the comments.

"It seems you are known for your temper here too, aren't you, Joo-doh?" She teased, her eyes slightly mischievous.

"Shut up! No one asked-"

"Oh, Joo-doh, Look at this!" The princess cut him off mid-rant and swiftly walked over to a booth with sword sheathes.

"You have a good eye, Miss." The merchant stated as the princess picked up an intricately designed sheath. It was crafted from high quality maple wood and had the design of a dragon down the front of it.

"What do you think, Joo-Doh?" She asked while picking up the sheathe and holding it up, her eyes anticipating his response.

"…It's fine.." At this short response, Yona's face brightened into a beautiful smile. Joo-Doh's heart, against his will, skipped inside of his chest. She was absolutely stunning, not that he would ever admit it.

"Ugh… Just buy the stupid sheathe and let's go! I'm sick of babysitting you!" The Sky Tribe General practically growled as he began walking away. It was all he could do to keep the rising heat from coloring his scarred face. _I can't let myself see her as a woman.. ever._

"Wah?! You are so mean, Joo-doh!" Yona yells while quickly paying the merchant, more money than was owed, and racing after him. Just as she was about to catch up to him, a commoner bumped into the princess knocking her off-balance. Without thinking, the Sky Tribe General caught her in his arms. She was soft, tiny, fragile.. She was absolutely beautiful. Joo-Doh tried his best to keep a straight face as he really got a look at this pampered girl. She clearly wasn't the little girl that she used to be. She was a woman now.. A woman he desperately wanted to protect, but couldn't truly protect.

"Umm… Joo-Doh… You can let go of me now. People are staring at us." The words came softly out of the princess' mouth causing the general to swiftly let go of her waist. He didn't say anything as the two of them began walking down the street once more, both of them desperately trying to ignore the curious glances of the common people.

"…Why did you want to buy that anyways? King Il is against weapons." Joo-Doh asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. His curiosity was peaked as this was the main reason he was forced into bringing her here. Her bodyguard, Hak, was out visiting Fuuga so he was left to be her caretaker. The princess was silent for a moment before her soft voice could be heard mumbling.

"It's a present for Soo-Won… His birthday is coming up and he will be visiting the castle… I wanted to pick something out myself for him." Her tone was slightly embarrassed and bashful. The General could feel a prickling pain in his chest as he looked down to see her blushing face. _She would never show reactions like that to me… I envy him…._

"Joo-Doh Shogun…" A voice pierced his dream causing the world around him to blur. As he opened his eyes he could see the face of his young King staring down at him. _That's right… That isn't my reality anymore._

"What?" He spat out, his tone as relentless as ever. The king merely laughed at this and shook his head.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you, but it's getting late and we need to reach the next village within the day." Soo-Won answered before standing and looking up at the sky that was just beginning to dawn. "It's unusual for you to sleep in so late. You must have been having a peaceful dream."

"As if! I'm exhausted from running around babysitting you all the time! You have no idea how much stress you cause me on a daily basis!" He screams in an attempt to disguise the truth of his King's words. This caused the blonde-headed man to smile innocently and raise his hands in defeat.

"Okay. Okay. No need to yell at me. Brutal as ever, aren't you?" He joked before walking away. Joo-Doh was now left alone. He wiped his face with his hand and took a deep breath, another memory.. a fresh memory entering his mind. Her eyes, showing a strength that he had never seen before as she fought alongside them. The way she shot that arrow and pierced the nadai addicts chest, the way she stood confidently against her oppressors and wouldn't run and hide.. all of these images kept replaying through his mind.

' _I'm the one being targeted.. You should stay away from me.'_ Joo-Doh closed his eyes, her voice was cold and laced with anger. He knew exactly why. The pinch in his chest returned as he fought to erase her voice from his memory.

 _I made my decision… I chose Soo-Won as my master.. I can't turn back now._

Standing up, the general begins walking towards the small group of soldiers. They were all laughing and joking in their usual manner.

 _These are my men.. This is my life.. I have to erase my feelings for you._

"Looks like it will be a nice day judging by the dawn sky! It's so red and vibrant." One of guards pointed out causing both Soo-Won and Joo-Doh to look up at the sky. Joo-Doh's heart tightened again as he quickly turned his focus away from that color.

"A sky is a sky…" He mumbled before approaching the horses which were resting near the trees.

 _...I'm a fool... I can't get rid of them… These feelings..…Her face.. Her voice will never leave me… I chose to go against her… I can never be by her side... Never..._

 ** _There you guys go! My first Joo-Doh/Yona (JooNa?) one-shot. Depending on how this Ship is taken, I might make this one-shot into a fanfiction as well. (_** ** _I know.. I have way too many fan-fics lol_** ** _)._**

 ** _Anywhoo… This was a request from an awesome reader on Fanfiction who wanted a JooNa fanfic. I personally thought that this ship was interesting. I had never considered it a possibility until this wonderful person pointed out the two's interaction in Chapter 90. It seems like there may be more than this brazen hot-head has shown or told about his connection with our feisty red-headed princess, thus showing slight signs of affection (as he put it "Feelings") for Yona._**

 ** _I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think? Should we do a fan-fic with these two? Or should we just let this ship lie in the one-shot categories?_**

 ** _My idea for a fic for these two would be a "Forced to work together, Yona showing her bada$$ self, Joo-Doh falling even more in love, Yona starting to notice that there is more to this General than his Hot-Headed nature."… Or something along those lines._**


End file.
